


Christmas shopping

by space_be_spooky



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_be_spooky/pseuds/space_be_spooky
Summary: Stephen had to go Christmas shopping, thankfully his boyfriend came alone to make it a bit less painful
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Kudos: 56





	Christmas shopping

Christmas is the worst. Stephen had to leave the house just to buy other people things, its cold. He has to try really hard not to stab the Karen infront of him. Before Stephen could continue making the list he snapped himself back to reality>oh! there goes gravity<

Annnnd now he had lose yourself stuck in his head, could be worse, could have been a Christmas song which is another reason Christmas sucks. Nope nopenopenopen-na-na-nope keep your head in the game and by game and by that he means try to figuer out what in the hell Daniel would want for Christmas.

The friend group had decided to do secret Santa since they're all broke students™ Stephen had pulled Daniel's name out of the hat, leaving the purple head boy to ponder on what to get Dan. So here Stephen was doing the only type of Christmas shopping, last minute Christmas shopping.

Of course Stephen wasn't braving the crowds and never ending lines alone. Practically skipping beside him was a short, very cheerful and extremely cute hosuh. The shorter boy seemed to permanently have a small, precious smile gracing his features.

Hosuh had always enjoyed Christmas and was clearly having a better time going from mobbed shop to overcrowded shop looking for a present for ann, who he had for secret santa.

So far all the pair had was a multitude of worms on a string ,for dan, and an uwu kirby plush, for ann. But neither of then had reached the budget yet and as much as Stephen would love to just buy worms on string for Daniel. The shop only had 5, which didnt teach their $15 budget.

Which had left Stephen compiling a mental list why Christmas sucks as he attempts to dodge strangers in the sea of people that filled the streets AND simultaneously trying to stay close and not lose a curtain silver headed boy.

Eventually they turned in to a new shop which was surprisingly, mercifully, far less crowded then the previous places they had been to. It was a quaint little book/drawing supply/nik naks shop, everything from the oak floor to the neatly potted plants spotted around the place gave of a very homey vibe.

They split up for optimal present searching Hosuh heading towards sketch books while Stephen immediately found himself in the toys area. After a minute of looking at the admittedly large selection of toys Stephen found it. He found Kermit, a Kermit puppet it was perfect!

After all Dan = green Kermit = green

It was ment to be and it even stayed within budget leaving the violet headed scoipath with enough money to get lunch. After making his perches he began to make his way back to his shopping partner but before he could reach the boy hunched over looking at a display of colourful pens something caught the boys purple eyes.

It was a sketch book with an osuwott on the front, on closer inspection the osuwott wasn't just a picture on the cover. It was stuck on to the cover, the metal reminded him of a pin for some reason. The boy ran his fingers over the small lip where osuwott was suck on, it was very well fixed on however they did it.

Stephen flipped the book over looking at the price, it was 50% off in the sale (one of the few positives of the holidays) The boy carefully opens the pages, they were well made not just thin sheets of paper. Considering the price in the sale and the overall quality of sketch book it was a good buy. Before he realised it he was doing the math in his head-

He would only have $2 if he bought it, his eyes flickered towards Hosuh and- FUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
He was buying this for hosuh.

After finishing up his unexpected perches he actually did make his way towards Hosuh to see if the boy was done, he was turned out he got a set of gel pens that came with little (cheap) cat pins.

They got to the door of the shop and Stephen looked out to see that it had started snowing. The boy did the only thing a grinch such as him in this situation should do, complain.  
"UUUUGGGGGGGhhhhhhhhhh"

Hosuh looked at him with amused eyes, the small smile morphing into a grin.  
"I'll just leave you here then, while I get lunch"  
Not like Stephen had money for luch anyway but then again sitting with a smiling Hosuh would be a better pass time then standing in a dusty shop.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine but if I lose my fingers 'cause of fost bite them your paying my hospital bills"  
Hosuh only rolled his eyes in response and went to open the door separating them from the cold outside. The boy hesitated and he withdrew his hand backwards but before Stephen could make some smartass retort his hand was suddenly very warm.

It was then that Stephen realised just how cold his hands had been even though he hadn't realised. Looking back on two seconds ago almost made his fingers feel numb which brought up the question why was his hand so suddenly warm?

He looked down and his cheeks quickly felt just as hot as his hands, there cupping his hand was hosuh's own. It wasn't the first time they held hands but it was never in public, only ever lazing on a couch or pulling the other around.

Stephen's eyes traveled up towards the others arm and slowly trailed to the other boy's rose-tinted face, Hosuh offered him an angelic smile.  
"S-so your fingers have less chance of falling of" the silver headed boy stuttered.

Here they are walking down the street, hands intertwined. Stephen glanced at his boyfriend holding his hand, Hosuh's ears were dusted pink. He felt his hand being squeezed by the smaller one around his own.

"Food?" Hosuh questioned with a smile.  
And Stephen's answer will forever be redacted from his mind but if you must know he smoothly answered the query and most certainly didn't stutter or struggle to put a sentence together.

They decided on a deli/sandwich place, Stephen took a seat while the other went and ordered lunch. Hosuh plopped down next to Stephen with a tray in hand, the violet head looked at the other boys food longingly.

Hosuh caught the look Stephen was giving his food  
"I told you to bring money for lunch"  
The smug boy stuck out his tongue to punctuate his sentence.

Stephen only grumbled in response to the smaller boy. Stephen had brought the money but Stephen decided to be a good boyfriend and get the idiot sitting beside him a present.

Stephen spotted the can of sprite cranberry sitting next to Hosuh's sandwich. The purple haired boy grabbed the can and took a large gulp. The other boy squeaked, reaching out to yoink the can back out of Stephens hands.

When the other boy took a gulp from the can, Stephen quickly stole the sandwich off of the tray taking a stupidly big bite.  
It was obvious that Hosuh was trying to look angry but as usual it was just adorable.

The silver haired boy saw that his attempts were futile instead diverting his eyes away from Stephen. A gentle blush overtaking his cheeks, he began to mumble quietly  
"If you wanted food you could have asked"

Stephen couldn't suppress the grin on his face  
"Aw but it's the fact that the food is yours that make it good"  
Hosuh only pouted in response, Stephen only leaned over and placed a peck on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Your just a bully"  
Instead of replying Stephen only took another bite out of the sandwich and placed it back on the tray. Despite hosuh keeping the pout on his face he wordlessly slid the tray in between the two. Stephen leaned against Hosuh's shoulder as he reached out for the drink only to have his hand swatted away.

"But I thought you were sharing?"  
"Well, sprite cranberry is too precious to share"  
"But Christmas is the time for sharing"

Hosuh didn't reply, instead putting the can as far from Stephen as the table allowed him to. Stephen only raised an eyebrow  
"Now who's the bully?"  
Hosuh didn't answer instead opting to place a kiss on the the boys purple hair.

Hosuh was definitely one of the only positives of Christmas but that doesn't count since the silver headed angel was a positive in anything so it still stood, Christmas is the worst. But hosuh was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this didn't suck


End file.
